1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent supply apparatus of a washing machine housing and supplying detergent and softener, etc., and more particularly, to a detergent supply apparatus of a washing machine preventing detergent from being infiltrated into a softener supplying unit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a washing machine refers to a device for cleaning a laundry through washing, rinsing, dewatering, and drying to decontaminate clothes and bedclothes (Hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”).
The washing machine is provided with a detergent supply apparatus for housing detergent and softener, etc. and then, selectively supplying the detergent, and the softener, etc. at a necessary time.
The detergent supply apparatus is arranged at a water supply passage of the washing machine, so that detergent and softener are mixed and supplied with water passing through the water supply passage of the washing machine, and the whole or the part thereof is formed to be drawn or disengaged outside so that the detergent and the softener can be put therein.
However, the detergent supply apparatus according to the prior art having the above-described structure has problems that, when detergent is put therein or water is supplied to a detergent supplying unit, the detergent spatters on a softener supplying unit so that it may be infiltrated or overflowed to the softener supplying unit, and when the softener is supplied, the detergent is supplied together with the softener so that a rinsing performance thereof may be deteriorated.